It Starts with a Kiss
by SatanicLesbian6
Summary: Sam/Finn. This is my first story.
1. Prologue

Prologue

Finn's POV

I can't believe she would do this to me. AGAIN. As if it wasn't bad enough the first time, when she had my best friend's baby. But I can see it this time. Quinn and Sam. She's always smiling at him, flirting with him, and I swear she said his name last time we were making out. I need to know for sure, though, and I guess the best way to do that would be to just ask him. But I can't do that with Quinn around. I'll do it after football practice.

Sam's POV

Why is Finn staring at me? It's getting kind of creepy. I want to look back at him though. It's like his eyes are magnets. I've known I'm bisexual since freshman year, but Finn's the first guy I've ever really had feelings for. I think it started the first time I saw him perform with glee club. His voice was almost hypnotic; I couldn't help but stare at him. I know he saw me staring, and he smiled at me; I thought he could see that I was checking him out, but now I know how dense he is. Of course he wouldn't notice me, a guy, looking at him in that way. When I found out about his past with Quinn I thought that maybe if I went out with her, she would cheat on me like she did when she was with him, and then Finn and I would have something to bond over. It didn't work, because when she finally did cheat it was with him. I don't know how I'm going to tell him how I feel.


	2. Chapter 1

Sam's POV

Coach Beiste really shouldn't have made me the quarterback. Practice was horrible today! I couldn't stop staring at Finn. Why do these uniforms have to be so tight? I can't wait for everyone else to get out of this locker room. I'm waiting for them to leave so I can practice for glee while I shower. Singing in the showers is a tradition I've had since I started playing at my old school. Finally, it looks like everyone's gone. I walk over to the showers and take off my shirt. I hear loud, clumsy footsteps behind me and spin around. Oh, it's just Finn. I blush as I realize we're alone and I'm shirtless.

"Oh, hey Finn. What's up?" I try to sound nonchalant, as if my heart isn't beating a hundred miles per hour.

"Sam, we need to talk."

I look at him blankly, trying not to blush deeper crimson than I already am.

"About Quinn," he clarifies, sensing that I had no clue what he was talking about.

"What about her?"

He gets a weird look on his face, and I almost ask him if he needs to go to the bathroom.

"I see the way she looks at you, the way you guys talk. Just tell me the truth. Is she cheating on me with you?" I can't believe he's asking this question. Is he serious? Why would I even want Quinn after everything she's done to me, and to Finn as well?

"No, of course not! We're just friends."

Something in his eyes snaps. "You're lying to me!" he screams at me. "I know you are! Why does this always happen to me? First Quinn, then Rachel, and Rachel again, and now Quinn again! Why does nothing ever work out the way it's supposed to?"

He tries to punch the nearest locker, but his fist connects with the lock instead. "FUCK!" He starts to tear up, but he doesn't want me to see him cry. He looks down at the dirty floor. Even though he's yelling at me, I can't help but feel sorry for him. He's right; his relationships never work out because girls always cheat on him. I would never do that to him.

"You just haven't found the right person yet, Finn." I try to comfort him, but he tenses the moment my hand touches his shoulder.

"You don't know how I feel," he says, shaking my hand off of him. "I'm just so sick of everyone in this school! And I still don't believe you're not doing anything with Quinn!"

I'm getting frustrated. "Finn, why would I want to get back with Quinn? She hurt me, and she's hurt you, that's why you don't trust her now. Besides, you and I are friends, right? Why would I do that to my friend?" I can see him about to argue again. Before I even know what I'm doing, I move towards him and press my lips to his, effectively ending any further argument from him. I kiss him a bit roughly at first- it was unexpected, after all- but I relax when I feel him start to kiss back. He's hesitant, like he's not sure what's going on. I'm surprised too, but in a good way. I've never felt anything like this before. There's not even any tongue action going on- I don't want to freak him out- but it's still the best kiss I've ever had. I can't even describe it. When we finally break apart, Finn just stares at me for a moment, then runs past me and out of the locker room.

"Finn, wait!" I yell after him, but it's too late. He's already gone. I don't think; I just instinctively chase after him, not even bothering to put my shirt back on. A group of freshmen girls squeal when they see me, but right now I couldn't care less. I catch up to him and grab his shoulder. "Please, can we talk about this?"

"What the hell is wrong with you? What would make you think it's okay to just…to just..."

"Kiss you?" My voice drops as I say this since we _are_ still around other people.

"Yeah, that!"

I search his eyes, but I can't tell what he's thinking. It's unusual; he normally wears his emotions on his sleeve. I want to tell him how I feel, but I'm scared he'll be angry. Kurt told me about how Finn reacted to his crush, and I don't think I could handle it if he did that to me. "I'm sorry, I don't know what came over me."

There's an awkward silence, so I start to walk away. "Sam…" I turn around when he calls my name. He seems to be struggling with his thoughts, but he whispers, "Just go." I do as he says, not wanting to push him any further. I go back to the locker room to get my shirt, and when I leave I see him still standing there where I left him.

"Finn? Are you okay?" He turns to look at me, and then walks past me to where some of the other football players are hanging out.

I guess he's not ready to talk about it yet, but I'm not giving up on him. Not after that kiss.


	3. Chapter 2

It gets M rated in this chapter, so if you don't like that kind of thing, don't read it. Also, I'm not a guy, and I'm not attracted to guys, so if this didn't turn out good it's because I have no experience with gay male sex.

* * *

><p>Chapter 2<p>

Finn's POV

Oh my gosh. Oh my FUCKING gosh. What the hell just happened? Did I seriously just kiss a dude? Why did Sam do that? He realizes we're both guys, right? I want to say something to him about it, but I don't know what. This is the most confusing day of my life, even more confusing than listening to one of Rachel's rants when I don't have a dictionary handy.

"Hey dude, you okay?" Puck asks me. "You don't look so good." We're sitting in my living room eating Doritos, and I had started to space out a bit. I just can't stop trying to figure out what happened with Sam today.

"I'm just tired from practice."

"Oh, okay. You wanna play something on your Xbox?"

"Nah, but you can go ahead if you want." He grins and puts in Modern Warfare 2. I watch him shoot people in the game, but I can't focus on it. After about an hour Puck's mom calls him and tells him to go home and watch his sister while she goes somewhere. I'm actually relieved; I just want to be alone so I can think. I'm quiet during dinner, but my mom doesn't say anything about it. Burt keeps trying to talk to me about a game next week, but when I catch Kurt's eye he tells him to stop. After dinner I fall asleep right away. I want to talk to Kurt about everything, since he'd probably be understanding, but I'm just too tired.

XxXxXxXxXxX

I'm in the auditorium, practicing a ballad –I don't know what song it is, I just know it –when I hear footsteps behind me. I whirl around to find Sam, but something's different about him. I feel myself drawn to him by some unexplainable force. His eyes get darker when they catch mine, and he comes to a halt a few steps in front of me. His eyes travel down my body, then stop. I look down at what he's staring at, and blush when I see the bulge in my pants. "Uh… I don't know why -"

Sam cuts me off, putting a finger to my lips. "I think I do." He moves his hand from my lips to my cheek, and slowly moves his face closer to mine. "Don't be scared," he whispers, and I can feel his breath on my lips. I'm not scared at all. I close the gap between us, kissing him softly. The way his lips move against mine as he kisses me back is just amazing. I've never experienced anything like this with Quinn, or Rachel, and definitely not Santana. My arms instinctively wrap around his waist, while he keeps one hand on my cheek and moves the other to my neck. When oxygen becomes necessary, we break apart, but stay in each other's embrace.

"Wow…" I can't think of any other words to describe what just happened. He moves in and kisses me again, more passionately this time. I can feel all the emotion he's putting into this kiss, but I'm actually not freaked out about it. In fact, I want more. I run my tongue along his lower lip, asking for entrance. He parts his lips slightly, and we explore each other's mouths with our tongues. I pull him closer to me; I need our bodies to be touching. By now, the bulge in my pants has grown considerably, and I can feel that's he's hard as well. He moans into my mouth when our sensitive cocks rub against each other through our pants.

I can't take it anymore. I break the kiss abruptly. Sam looks at me questioningly, but I just smirk at him. I play with the hem of his shirt for a moment, before removing it in one quick motion. He gets the idea, and removes his pants and boxers as I take off all of my clothes. I look down at his erection, seeing him so hard for me makes me even more turned on. Before I know what's happening, Sam is on his knees in front of me, smirking up at me with lust in his eyes. He slowly strokes my cock, before taking the head into his mouth. His tongue swirls around it, and he slides as much of the shaft as he can into his mouth. What he can't fit into his mouth he massages with one hand, the other coming to rest on my thigh. I can't help but moan loudly. This is incredible. Oh no. I don't think he knows about my… problem. Mailman! MAILMAN! It's not working. I feel the pressure building; I can't take it any more.

"SAM!" I scream his name and cum into his mouth, the strongest orgasm I've ever had.

"Someone's having a good dream."

My eyes shoot open to see Kurt standing in the doorway smirking. I'm in my own room, in my bed. It was all a dream. Well, maybe not all of it. My boxers feel sticky. Great.

"Uh, Kurt. How much of that did you hear?"

"I walked by and heard you moan, so I opened the door to make sure you weren't hurt. Clearly you weren't, judging by how happy you sounded when you screamed Sam's name."

"I did? I screamed it out loud?"

"Yes you did." He must see the look of terror on my face, because he adds "Don't worry, our parents went to the store. No one heard but me, and I won't tell anyone."

I feel myself blushing anyway. Kurt comes to sit with me. "Do you want to talk about it?" he asks.

I want to say no, but I really need to figure this out, and he might be able to help me. "I guess so…"

"Okay, first of all, have you ever consciously thought about Sam? In that way?"

I think for a moment. "No, I've never thought about any guy like that, even in dreams until now."

"Did anything happen between you and Sam that may have brought on your dream?"

I open my mouth, then close it again. I want to trust Kurt, he is my stepbrother after all, but he's also one of the biggest gossips in the whole school. "Do you promise not to tell anyone? Even Mercedes?"

"If you don't want people to know, I won't tell them. I want to be here for you as your brother, that means more to me than gossiping."

"Okay. I trust you." I take a deep breath. "Yesterday in the locker room, I asked Sam if he was doing anything with Quinn, and we started arguing, and… he kissed me. And I kind of kissed him back."

Kurt seems to be trying to control himself, it must be hard for him to hear something like that and not tell Mercedes. "Okay, so, what happened after that?"

"I yelled at him a little when he tried to talk to me, and then I ran away."

"And do you regret it now? Not talking to him about it?"

I have to think about it a bit. At the time I almost wanted to talk to him, but I told him to leave. I do kind of regret it, especially if that dream is any indication. "Yeah, I think I do."

"Then talk to him!"

"What?"

"Well not now obviously, you'd make a fool of yourself, but after Glee Club on Monday you should talk to him about it and tell him how you feel about it. That gives you the whole weekend and most of Monday to figure out how you feel and what you want to say."

Kurt's right, it would be best to tell him, so that things won't be awkward between us. "Yeah, good idea, Kurt. Thanks for your help."

"Any time." He gets up and leaves my room, but for a second I almost think I see him smirk.


	4. Chapter 3

Thank you to everyone who's reviewed. I'm sorry I haven't replied to them yet; I actually just checked my e-mail like five minutes ago, so I'm gonna go reply to them now before I forget. Oh, and btw this story is pretty much completely written except for the last (tenth) chapter; I'm just uploading a chapter at a time.

* * *

><p>Chapter 3<p>

Sam's POV

I spent all weekend thinking about what happened between Finn and me, and I decided it's probably best to just drop it for now and not force him into any conversations he's not ready for. It's been hard though. I saw him looking at me this morning and it actually hurt. I shouldn't have kissed him. I fall in love way too easily. I don't think I'm quite there yet, but I honestly can see myself falling for him.

I'm so distracted by my thoughts that I walk into someone on my way into the choir room for Glee Club. "Oh, sorry…" I trail off when I see Finn rubbing the arm I ran into.

"It's okay. Hey, actually, I was wondering if I could talk to you? After Glee Club?"

"Um, okay." Oh my gosh I sound like an idiot. At least he didn't seem to notice. Mr. Schuester walks in and asks us to have a seat so he can tell us our assignment for the week.

"Okay guys, I know some of you are going to complain." He looks at Rachel. "But I think we should do duets again. It really helps you get to know each other better, and it helps you sing better to practice singing with another person."

"Great idea, Mr. Shue. Finn and I will tell you our song selection by tomorrow morning and we should be ready to perform by -"

Rachel is cut off by Mr. Schue saying, "Sorry Rachel, but you don't get to pick your duet partners this time. You all need to practice singing with people you're not as comfortable with. Mike, you'll be paired with Lauren, Santana will be paired with Artie, Brittany will be paired with Mercedes, Tina will be paired with Puck, Quinn will be paired with Rachel, and that leaves Sam and Finn."

Rachel looks really pissed off, and a little embarrassed. "But Mr. Schue -"

"No buts, Rachel." She goes to sit by Quinn, looking a little scared.

I guess I'd better go with Finn. This is going to be awkward.

"Hey Finn. Do you have any idea what song you want to sing?"

He looks down for a moment then says "No. Do you?"

"No," I respond, then remember what he said before Glee Club had started. "Hey, you said you wanted to talk to me about something. We have time now; since neither of us knows what song we want to do."

"Okay…" He looks around, making sure no one is close enough to hear us, I guess. "Listen, about last Friday -"

"I'm so sorry!" I blurt out. "I completely understand if it weirded you out or anything. I was way out of line. I'm sorry."

"Actually I was going to apologize to you. I shouldn't have left like that without talking to you about it. I'm not mad at you for what you did, and I think Mr. Shue's right, we all need to get to know each other better, and since we're partners and everything, I was hoping you could come over tomorrow so we can hang out and work on our assignment. Besides, Kurt's been missing everyone and it would make him happy to see one of his friends."

This isn't what I expected. Not that that's a bad thing. "Sure, that sounds great. I'll be at your house tomorrow at seven."

"Okay, guys, that's it for today. See you tomorrow," Mr. Schuester dismisses us, and we all start getting our things ready and leave.

XxXxXxXxXx

Why don't I have anything to wear? I'm getting ready to go to Finn's house, and none of my clothes seem good enough. I don't know why this bothers me so much; I always wear my normal clothes around him at school. "Stupid hormones," I grumble out loud. Somehow I hadn't seen Finn all day, I guess because we don't have classes together and Glee Club didn't meet today, but I kept finding myself looking around for him. I'm pathetic. No wonder Quinn always looked at me like I'm a moron.

I finally decide on a pair of jeans and a black t-shirt. Simple, but not too simple. I arrive on Finn's doorstep at 6:57. I barely remember the drive over. I ring the doorbell and when the door opens, Finn's mother answers. "Hi, is there something I can do for you?" she asks politely.

"I'm Sam Evans, a friend of Finn's, and he invited me over to work on something for Glee Club."

She smiles and moves out of the doorway. "Come in, Finn's upstairs. First door on the left."

I thank her and head up the stairs and knock on the door she said was Finn's. "Hey, Finn, it's me. Can I come in?"

The door opens and Finn greets me, "Hey Sam." He lets me in and gestures for me to sit down. I take a seat on his bed. He's starting to worry me. He's pacing, and he won't look at me. Finally he says, "I didn't invite you over here to work on the glee project."

"Okay…?"

"I actually wanted to talk to you more about what happened on Friday. I chickened out at school yesterday because I was afraid someone would hear, but now it's just you and me.

"I've been thinking about the… the kiss, and at first I was so confused. I didn't know why I responded to it how I did, letting you kiss me, kissing you back, and I didn't know how to handle it, so I did the only thing I could think of. I ran away from it. That night I had a dream, the kind I'd only had about Rachel and Quinn, but this time was different. It was about you. I don't want to go into details in case it freaks you out," he must have seen me blushing, "?"

"I'm sorry, what?"  
>He blushes and looks at his shoes. "I was wondering if maybe we could, you know, kiss again? Just to see if it has any effect on either of us."<p>

I look deep into his brown eyes and see that he's serious. He wants to kiss me! "Um, okay." I stand up and walk over to him. I gently place one hand on his cheek, stroking it slightly with my thumb. "Are you sure?"

"Y-yes." He seems as nervous as I am.

I lean in closer and pause just millimeters from his face. I almost back out, but seeing him close his eyes in anticipation, I decide I have to do this. I want to do this, and I shouldn't let my fear that he won't want me how I want him stand in the way of this. I close the short distance between us, and I feel the effects instantly. It's like every cliché that's ever been used in a movie. The fireworks behind my eyes, the butterflies in my stomach, everything is perfect. I feel his lips move against mine as he kisses me back, and I love every second of it. My arms slide around his waist as his find their way to my neck. He runs one hand through my hair; I can't help it, I pull him closer. I lick his lower lip, asking for permission to take the kiss further, and he allows my tongue into his mouth. Our tongues battle; he seems really into this kiss. I pull away a bit and look into his eyes.

"So… how was it?" I ask him.

He just looks at me for a moment, and then pulls me back against him, pressing his lips to mine again and again. He starts to back up, taking me with him, and before I know it we've fallen onto his bed and I'm on top of him. We continue making out, until my phone vibrates in my pocket, causing Finn to groan. I sit up, and he groans again, but this time he doesn't sound happy. "Do you have to leave?"  
>I look at the text message. <em>Be home in thirty minutes –Mom. <em>"Not yet, but really soon." I glance at his alarm clock. 9:26 "Shit! How did that happen?"

Finn smirks at me. "Time flies when you're having fun."  
>I laugh, and pull him off the bed and into a hug, which he accepts.<p>

"It feels weird to hug a guy, Sam. But in a cool way."

I smile and whisper, "I like it too." It's silent for a moment, until I add, "Especially with you. We don't have to talk about it or start thinking about it now, but I really do like you, Finn."  
>He doesn't reply at first, then answers, "I think I like you, too."<p>

There's a knock on the door, and we jump apart as Kurt calls, "Finn? Are you in there? You're mom wants you to get something from the cupboard, since you're the only one who can reach." The door opens and Kurt sees us, on opposite sides of the room looking terrified. "Don't worry, I won't ask questions. Yet." He turns to me. "Hello, Sam. Nice to see you."

"I was just leaving, but nice to see you, too." I smile nervously at the smaller boy as he moves to allow me to leave. "Bye, Finn. Bye, Kurt."

Finn continues to stand there and blush. I can't help but think it's adorable. "Bye."

"Goodbye, Sam."

I leave Finn's room and walk towards the front door, when Finn's mother sees me. "Bye, Sam. Hope you had fun."

_Oh, I most certainly did. _"Yes, thank you. Bye." Time to go home and take a cold shower.


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Finn's POV

That went better than I expected. After my conversation with Kurt I decided to just tell Sam that I was starting to feel… differently about him. I ended up not really confessing to feelings, but that was one intense make out session. Neither Rachel nor Quinn would ever let me make out with them for that long.

But I still don't really know how I _feel _about Sam. I can't be gay. I was the star quarterback and girls love me. And I love them. Maybe I'm bisexual. I don't know and it hurts my brain to think about it, so I go down stairs to get something to eat. I go into the kitchen to find my mom talking about clothes with Kurt and Blaine.

"But I _am _a mom, Kurt!"

"That doesn't mean you have to dress like one! At least let me buy you a pair of pants made in the past year. Give them a chance. Don't these ones just -"

Blaine interjects with "Kurt, maybe you shouldn't start her with neon blue skinny jeans."

"But that color is in style right now!"

I see my mom's face start to twist up how it does when she's exasperated but wants to laugh at the same time.

"Hey, guys, what's up?" I try to help my mom out by ending the boys' conversation.

"Good morning, Finn. Good to see you."

"You too, Blaine. Hey, mom, are there any waffles left?"

"Only one."

"Great." I cross the room to get my waffle and prepare my breakfast.

"I'm going shopping this afternoon, so I won't be home when you get home from school, okay?" Mom asks as I begin drowning my waffle in syrup.

"Yeah, that's fine."

"I'm gonna go shower, see you when I get home from shopping."

"Later, mom."

She walks out of the room, leaving me with Kurt and Blaine. "So, Finn, how did things go last night?" Kurt wiggles his eyebrows suggestively and I blush profusely.

"You said you wouldn't ask questions!"

"I said I wouldn't ask questions at that moment."

"Fine. It went fine."  
>Kurt raises an eyebrow. "Just <em>fine<em>? Not spectacular?"

"What are you guys even talking about?" Blaine asks.

"Finn invited Sam over so he could tell him how he feels about him, and I think he told him with more than just words, if you know what I mean."

"Really?" Blaine is looking at me skeptically. "You don't seem the type to be gay."

"I'm not gay. Sam's the one who kissed me."

"But you liked it?"

"Well, yeah, but I can't be gay."

"Why not?"

"I just can't, okay Kurt! Yes I liked kissing Sam, and making out with him on my bed, but what about Quinn? And Rachel? I like them too, and they're girls!"

"You could be bi," Blaine offers.

"I don't know. It's all happening so fast; it's so confusing. One day I'm happy and in love with my hot girlfriend, the next I'm making out with a dude. What the hell is going on?"

"As much as I would love to help you work through your personal crisis, Blaine and I have to go to school now."

"Bye," I grumble as they leave. I decide it's time for me to leave too so I get my stuff and start walking. My mind wanders and I find myself thinking about Sam again. Last night really was the best make out session I've ever had. His lips are softer than you would expect, and he really knows what he's doing. He didn't push me too far, like a lot of guys do to their girlfriends. But he's still a guy. I sigh as my head starts to hurt again.

When I get to school I go to the nurse and ask if I can lie down for a while. Algebra is hard enough already without my head feeling like this. She lets me lie down on a cot, and before long I'm asleep.

_I open my eyes and find myself in the choir room. No one is here except me, not even Brad. I'm not sure why I'm here, but I don't want to leave. The door opens suddenly and I turn around to see Sam coming in. He smiles and walks towards me. _

_"Hey," he says. "I was looking for you." He comes closer to me and sits in the chair next to mine. Without thinking I reach out and take his hand. He looks at me questioningly, but doesn't pull away. "When are you going to admit it to yourself?"_

_"Admit what?"_

_He smiles at our hands and answers, "You like me. You just won't let yourself believe it."_

_"What makes you say that?"_

_Without a word he stands up and pulls me to my feet as well. He takes out his iPod and puts one headphone in his ear, handing the other one to me. I put it in and he presses some buttons. Guitar fills my ear. I hear words, but I can't focus on them because he's pulled me even closer to himself. He puts his arms around my waist as mine find his neck. Sam guides me in a slow dance and for once I seem to know what I'm doing. I rest my head on his shoulder as he begins to sing along to the most beautiful song I've ever heard. _

_"In your eyes, I lost my place, could stay awhile. And I'm melting in your eyes. Like my first time, that I caught fire. Just stay with me, lay with me now." I lift my head to look him in the eyes. He looks back at me, his eyes dark, and before I know what I'm doing I lean in closer. I pause only millimeters from his lips for a moment, feeling his breath on my face. "Are you sure about this?" he asks. To answer his question I close the distance between us, and in that moment everything is right: Sam, the song, the way my hands tangle in his hair, the way he holds me so close that I can feel his heart beating rapidly in time with my own. _

_He pulls away and whispers, "It's time to wake up, Finn. Wake up."_

My eyes open, and I'm back in the nurse's office. The nurse is standing over me with a slightly annoyed expression on her face. "You've been asleep here for an hour. You need to go to class now."

I blink up at her confusedly for a second, but then I realize everything that just happened was a dream. "Okay." I accept the hall pass she hands me and head to English class.

The rest of the day passes in a blur. Quinn tries to talk to me about something at lunch, but I just tune her out. I find myself staring in the general direction of where Sam is talking to the other Glee club members. Quinn looks suspicious when she sees where I'm looking, but she doesn't say anything.

When I get home I go straight to my room and play some video games to unwind. I can't concentrate and eventually give up. I lie down on my bed and try not to think about Sam, but it doesn't work.

"Stupid perfect but kind of big lips!"

* * *

><p>The song is "I Caught Fire" by The Used. Go listen to it. You won't regret it.<p> 


	6. Chapter 5

Sorry it's short again. It looked a lot longer on Microsoft Word.

* * *

><p>Chapter 5<p>

Sam's POV

"Can I speak to you? Alone?" Quinn asks me after sitting in the desk next to me in history class. I really don't want to talk to her, considering I'm falling in love with her boyfriend, but when Quinn wants to talk to you, you don't really have a choice.

"Yeah, I guess."

"Have you noticed Finn acting strangely lately? He seems distant when he's with me, but he won't tell me what he's thinking about. I think he might be cheating on me with Manhands. She's been acting like a dork too. She keeps smiling around me like she knows something I don't know." She takes a test paper from the boy in front of us, hands one to me, and passes the rest behind us.

"I haven't noticed either of them acting different, sorry. Have you and Rachel picked a duet song yet for glee club?" I try to change the subject because it hurts to think that Finn could go right back to Rachel despite everything going on with us. Hasn't he learned by now that he and Rachel are no good together? Not to mention he still has a girlfriend.

"No. I have no idea what we're going to do. Have you and Finn picked one yet?"

"No." I've been trying to pick a song that expresses my feelings but isn't too obvious to sing in front of the glee club.  
>"Shh! The test has been handed out!" Ms. Brown whispers to us to stop talking.<p>

I sigh and start my test. I can't concentrate. What does Finn even see in Rachel? Yeah, she's kind of hot, I guess, but she's still annoying. I don't approve of Quinn's torturing her, but she does kind of get on my nerves. I finish my test and wait for the bell to ring for lunch. When it finally does I hurry to the cafeteria to find Finn. It doesn't take long; he towers over almost everyone.

"Hey, Finn, can I talk to you for a sec?"

He smiles at me "Yeah, of course." He follows me to an empty table.

"I talked to Quinn this morning." He doesn't seem bothered by this.

"And…?"

"She says you've been acting distant and that Rachel's been behaving strangely too. Are you having an affair with her? Again?"  
>He looks at me like I've completely lost my mind. "No! Of course not! Sam, the only affair I'm having is with you. That's why I've been distant with Quinn. I've been thinking about you when I'm with her."<p>

It hurts to hear what we have described as "an affair." That makes it sound bad.

"Then how do you explain Rachel's behavior? She only acts like that when she's planning on getting something she wants. And that something is usually you."

"I can't believe you think I would get back with Rachel again, after everything that's happened and despite the fact that I have a girlfriend, and I have you! Don't you trust me at all?"

"You are cheating on your girlfriend with me," I point out.

His face is red; he's getting angry. He opens his mouth to answer, but seems to think better of it and storms away from the table instead. He goes to a table on the other side of the room, where Quinn is waiting for him. He smiles ate her and sits next to her, wrapping an arm around the back of her chair. I've never really been the jealous type, but seeing him happy with Quinn hurts. I leave the cafeteria and decide to find Rachel and ask her what's going on. I know without having to search for her that she's in the auditorium practicing. As I walk in I hear her voice singing what I'm assuming is a song from some Broadway musical. I don't know what this song is about, but she seems to really feel it. As annoying as she can be when she talks, her singing really is amazing, so I stand and listen to her for a minute or two.

She turns around and sees me watching her, and the singing stops abruptly. She looks at me curiously, probably not accustomed to having visitors. "Hello, Sam. Can I help you with something?"

I don't hesitate. "Is there something going on between you and Finn?"

She looks shocked as she answers "No, of course not! I learned long ago that it will never work out between us, and I've set my sights on someone else."

"Then why are you acting weird around Quinn, if you're not planning on stealing her boyfriend?"

"I'm not behaving differently around Quinn. What makes you say that?" She's blushing lightly.

"She told me."

"Well, I can assure you that she doesn't know what she's talking about, and my behavior has absolutely nothing to do with Finn." The look in her eyes is sincere, so I don't think she's lying.

"Okay. Thank you for being honest with me, Rachel."

"Of course, Sam."

I start to leave, but I hear her call my name. "Sam?" she asks, her voice sounding so much smaller than it did a few minutes ago when she was singing.

"Yeah, Rachel?"

"How did you get Quinn to stop hiding her emotions from you?" She must see the look of confusion on my face because she adds, "Knowing how she's feeling would help me find a song for our duet project."

I have to think about it for a moment. Now that I'm thinking about it, I realize Quinn never did really open up about her feelings. She just pretended that everything was okay, or that she felt nothing. She never let anyone in, and I just accepted that about her and didn't question it. "I guess I never did," I answer. "I just never tried to get her to talk about them with me."

"Okay." Rachel looks sad. "Thanks anyway."

"You're welcome. Good luck with your duet project." I start to leave again, and this time she lets me go. I still don't know what's causing the behavior Quinn was talking about, but now that I know it doesn't involve Finn I don't think it's any of my business, so I don't continue thinking about it.

After school I text Finn. _Hey I'm sorry for what happened at lunch. Are we still cool? – Sam._

I get his response three minutes later. _Yeah._

Only one word. Well, at least he wrote back. That's better than nothing.


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Finn's POV

"Are you even listening to me?"

"Of course I am, Quinn." Not really. But she doesn't need to know that. I just got tired of hearing about what a freak Rachel is being around Quinn. We're sitting in her bedroom; she wanted to work on homework together but all she's done is bitch about Rachel.

"No you're not. You never do anymore. It's getting annoying." She eyes tear up a bit and she blinks away the moisture. "Please tell me you're not going to leave me for Rachel again. You'll just get hurt again, and so will she."

"Since when do you care if Rachel gets hurt? You've never cared about anyone but yourself!"

"Says the boy who's always leaving one girl for another without any real reason! You don't seem so selfless yourself. You've hurt Rachel and me too."

"Why are you being such a bitch?"

"You have no idea what I'm going through so just shut the fuck up!" She's almost in tears.

"Well you have no idea what _I'm_ going through!"

"Right now, I don't even care! Get out. Leave me alone. Leave Rachel alone."

"Are you breaking up with me?"

"Yes." She sounds sure of herself, even relieved.

"Good." No matter how happy I am that I don't have to feel guilty for thinking about Sam, though, it does still hurt a little to be dumped. I leave the Fabray house and drive to my next destination without even having to think about it. What did Quinn mean, I don't know what she's going through? Whatever it is, it can't be as confusing as having a crush on a guy after being straight your whole life. She's probably just PMSing.

I arrive at Sam's house and ring the doorbell. He answers a few seconds later.

"Hey Finn. I didn't know you were coming over."

"Neither did I." I walk inside and follow him to his room. He gestures to the bed and I take a seat. He sits next to me and takes my hand in his.

"What's wrong? You look upset." He looks into my eyes and I feel like I'm melting. I hear a melody in my head, the melody of the song from my dream.

"Nothing's wrong. Quinn broke up with me."

"I'm sorry," he says as he looks at me apologetically. How can he think this is his fault?

"It's okay. It's for the best anyway. She wasn't what I wanted."

"What _do _you want?"

"I think you know." He gets my hint and gently presses his lips to mine. I've missed this so much since last time. His lips gently move against mine as I savor the feeling of it. I open my eyes and look into his as I pull away a bit.

"Is something wrong?" Sam asks worriedly.

"Of course not, it's just… your eyes are beautiful." I blush awkwardly while he smiles at me like it's the most adorable thing he's ever heard. "Actually," I say, "I had a dream about you. You made me realize that I like you a lot. In _that _way. Then we were dancing to a song that I couldn't recognize, but I know that I knew it. You were singing along with it. I was wondering if we could sing it as a duet for glee club."

"Do you know what song it was?"

"No but I remember some of the words." I take a deep breath and sing what I remember of the song to him.

"_In your eyes, I lost my place;_

_Could stay awhile, and I'm melting_

_In your eyes, like my first time_

_That I caught fire. Just stay with me lay with me now."_

His eyes are closed and he smiles at me before saying, " 'I Caught Fire' by The Used. I love that song. It's perfect for our duet, if you're okay with the glee kids hearing it. Singing a love song in front of them will change everything."

I bite my lip as I think about what he just said. I hadn't considered that singing this song would basically be us admitting our feelings for each other to all of the glee kids. "Well it's just the glee club that will hear it, right? I think we can trust them not to say anything to anyone else."

"I'm okay with it if you are, I just want you to know what you're getting yourself into. When people outside of the glee club find out that you like a guy, they'll make your life miserable."

"I know, the best example of that happens to be my stepbrother," I remind him. "But I'm popular already. Kurt never was before he came out, that's what made it worse. That and the way he dresses."

"Being a popular football player doesn't always guarantee you safety from bullying. And even if the secret stays with the glee club, who knows how Quinn will react? Most girls wouldn't be okay with their two ex-boyfriends dating each other. Rachel may even develop depression, as crazy about you as she is."

"I'm willing to risk it. If things don't go well, we'll just say it was last minute and we just happened to like the song."

"If you're sure." He sighs. "I just don't want wither of us getting hurt. And technically we're not even dating."

"It's just a song for glee club. Nothing bad will happen," I try to steer the conversation away from the word "dating." I don't think I'm ready to say I'm dating Sam yet. I'm just coming to terms with the fact that I have a crush on him.

He grins at me, showing off his perfect smile. "You're probably right. I just worry too much sometimes."

"It's fine. Do you want to practice the song? I don't actually remember all of the words, so I need all the practice I can get."

"Sure." Sam grabs his guitar off of the guitar stand in the corner of his room and plays a few chords to warm up. "Can you look up the lyrics online?" he gestures to his computer. "And the song should be towards the end of my iTunes library."

I follow his instructions, and Sam plays along with the guitar opening. As the lyrical part of the song starts, Sam sings and I follow along, reading the lyrics. When the song ends, we go through it again, and I sing along this time. Our voices blend together well. Mr. Schue knew what he was doing when he paired us up for this assignment.

"That was really good for not knowing it by heart, Finn." Sam compliments me as the song comes to an end.

"Thanks."

"Sam! Come down here, we're going out for dinner tonight! We have to leave now if we want parking before the dinner rush gets there," Sam's mother calls to him.

"Okay, Mom, just a minute!" He puts his guitar back on the stand and gives me a quick hug. "I'll see you tomorrow, Finn."

"Yeah, bye." We leave his room and his parents and little sister say hello to me. I say hi to them and to Sam again before exiting the house and driving home.


	8. Chapter 7

I apologize in advance to any Justin Bieber fans. Please don't kill me.

* * *

><p>Chapter 7<p>

Sam's POV

Yesterday went well. I'm glad Finn found the perfect song for our duet; I couldn't come up with any ideas. I'm still amazed that he's so okay with everything: liking boys, liking me, the whole singing a love song with me in front of everyone thing. It probably helps that he has Kurt around to help him and set an example. I would completely understand if he wasn't ready, but I really want to take him on a date. I noticed what he said yesterday about how we're not dating, and I want to change that.

After school we have glee club, so I decide to talk to him then. After sitting through a solo that Rachel decided to sing for no apparent reason, or at least any reason I can see, Mr. Schuester lets us get into our pairs to work on our duet assignments.

"Hey," Finn says as he comes to sit down next to me.

"Hey, Finn."

"I think it's probably best if we don't practice our song here."

"Yeah, it would ruin the surprise for them." I smile at him.

We spend the rest of the time in glee club talking about anything and everything- sports, music, video games- whatever crossed our minds. When Mr. Schue finally let us go, Finn and I decided to go to my place for a while. We spend the car ride to my house in silence, except for the radio playing softly in the background. When we get to my house my parents are at work and my little brother and sister are still at the after-school program at the elementary school they attend. We're here alone.

Finn and I go to my room, and he immediately makes himself comfortable on my bed, lying back against the pillows. I lie down beside him and take his hand in mine. Now's a better time than any to ask him something I've been waiting to ask him all day.

"Finn?"

"Hmm?"

"Would you like to go out on a date with me?"

His face goes pale and he stammers, "W-well, um, I don't know if that's -"

"It's okay if you don't want to." I really want this but I don't want to make him uncomfortable. Maybe it is too soon. Everything only started around this time last week, and we've already gotten so far.

"No, it's not that. I want to, but I don't want to get caught. It's one thing to sing a song in front of the glee club; it's another to go out in public on a date with you. I just don't want to draw attention to ourselves."

"No one has to know it's a date, as far as they'll know we're just two friends hanging out. Maybe we can bring Kurt and Blaine to make it seem like a group of friends." I think it's a good plan, but Finn still has to think it over for a minute or two.

"I would like that. We can go to Breadstix. I'm sore Kurt and Blaine would be up for a double date. Tomorrow at seven?" He looks at me hopefully, and his eyes appear to be shining.

I lean in close to him and carefully rest my head on his shoulder. "It's a date." He twists to kiss me on the cheek, and I close my eyes at the feel of his lips. He's a little sloppy, but not to the point where it's annoying, just cute. I lift my head and brush his lips with mine.

Finn rolls over so he's on top of me and kisses me deeply, his tongue exploring my mouth. I kiss him back and run one hand up and down his back. One of his hands tangles into my hair while the other finds its way to my side. We kiss passionately for a while, I don't even know how long. I can't keep track of time when he's making me feel like this. Finn starts to grind into me, his kisses becoming more and more frantic. I can feel him getting hard on top of me, and the thought of him wanting me makes me get hard as well. I moan into his mouth and he shudders. He opens his eyes for a moment and stares into mine. His eyes are dark with lust, and they're amazing. There aren't even words for it. Within seconds, however, his beautiful eyes snap shut and he moans, tearing his mouth away from mine.

He suddenly jumps off the bed and begins hurriedly gathering his stuff.

"Did I do something wrong?" I ask him as he heads for the door.

"No, it's nothing. Don't worry about it."

I get up and grab his wrist as he reaches for the doorknob. "What's wrong?"

I ask again.

"I don't want to talk about it." He isn't looking at me, and his cheeks are turning red.

"You can tell me anything." I pull him back to the bed and sit both of us down. He bites his lower lip while he thinks it over.

"I have a… problem," he starts. "It's honestly not that big a deal, but it's kind of embarrassing." He sighs and plays with the sleeve of his shirt.

"What kind of problem?" I prompt him.

"I sometimes get a little too… excited, and way too early."

"So, what happened? Just now?" He won't look at me, so I lift his chin with my finger until he's looking me in the eyes.

"I came."

"Really? Just from that?"

"Yes, just from that. I can't control it. I try to think about other things, like the time I was driving and I hit the mailman, but sometimes nothing will work. With you, I couldn't think of anything except how perfect you feel against me and how much I love your mouth, even if it is kind of big. So I really couldn't control myself. I'm sorry."

I kiss him softly. "Don't be sorry, it's okay," I whisper against his lips.

"As much as I would love to continue making out with you, can I go home now? Because I kind of need a shower."

"Sure," I laugh. "I'll see you tomorrow."

XXxXxXxXxXxXx

I know I shouldn't be nervous about our "date," but I am. It's technically friends having dinner, but I know underneath the surface it's so much more than that. It's my first date with Finn. Kurt and Blaine just happen to be included in it.

I leave my house at 6:50 so I won't be late or too early. We decided ahead of time it would be best if Finn and I arrived at the restaurant separately. When I get there I go inside and find Finn, Kurt, and Blaine in a booth in the back, away from the crowd that's always at Breadstix on Saturday nights.

"Hey," I greet them as I sit next to Finn.

"Hey." Finn smiles at me.

"Aren't they adorable together?" Kurt thinks we can't hear him whispering to Blaine.

"Yes, we are." Kurt shuts up after that.

The date goes well. While we eat we talk about all kinds of things, music and glee club in particular.

"I still don't see how you could think Justin Bieber is 'rock and roll,'" Finn says to me.

Kurt bursts into laughter and Blaine almost spits out his water. "What?"

"Yeah, that was a stupid idea," I agree. "He's not rock and roll. Or anything that can be considered music, really."

"He sounds like a girl," Finn adds. "No offense, Kurt. You sound like an awesome girl."

"Thank you."

We finish eating, and when he sees Blaine paying for Kurt, Finn wants to pay for me. I let him, but decide to sneak some money into his jacket pocket later.

We're silent as we walk to our cars in the parking lot. When we get to my car, I stop and turn to face Finn.

"I guess I'll see you on Monday."

"Yeah." He looks down awkwardly.

I look around us, but other than Kurt and Blaine getting into Blaine's car, the dark parking lot is deserted. I turn back to Finn and lean in towards him. I stop for a moment and look up into his face, bathed in light from the street lamp. He stares back at me, then pulls me closer and presses hid lips to mine softly.

He pulls away and whispers, "Goodnight," and walks away to his car.


	9. Chapter 8

Sorry if the singing parts are a little confusing; I tried to make it exactly how I saw it in my head.

* * *

><p>Chapter 8<p>

Finn's POV

I know it's stupid, since I just saw him on Saturday, but I missed Sam. I couldn't stop thinking about him on Sunday and it drove me crazy that I didn't see him today because we don't have any classes together. I'm still glad that he wasn't grossed out by my problem. A lot of guys would have laughed at me or said it was gross, but Sam's not like that. He's a good guy, and I'm lucky to be kind-of-maybe going out with him. He's sitting next to me right now, while Mr. Shuester rambles on about how important it is for us to bond with our teammates and all the other stuff he thinks we care about. Sam looks at me, smiles, and rolls his eyes to let me know he's not really listening to Mr. Shue either.

"I want us to go first," he whispers.

"What? No!"

"I thought you were cool with us singing this song!"

"That doesn't mean I want to go first! It would be better to go towards the end so we don't have to stay here with them for too long before we get to leave."

"Come on up, Rachel." While we were arguing, Rachel volunteered herself and Quinn to go first.

"Haha," I jokingly stick my tongue out at Sam. This should be interesting. I wonder if they'll end up having a catfight right here in the choir room. Quinn looks terrified, and even Rachel seems a little nervous. Puck gets up with them to play guitar for them, and he's smirking like he knows something we don't. After a moment he begins playing the chords to a song I don't know, but I look at Sam and see a shocked expression on his face.

"Oh my gosh…" he breathes.

After the intro, Quinn sings:

As we wake up in your room, your face is the first thing I see

_It's the first time I've seen love, and the last I'll ever need_

_You remind her that your future would be nothing without her_

_Never lose her, I'm afraid, better think of something good to say_

_But it's all been done more than once so I'll keep on trying _

_Oh god don't let me be the only one who says_

_No, at the top of our lungs there's no, no such thing as too young_

_When second chances won't leave you alone_

_There's faith in love_

The glee club is silent as we watch their performance. I look at Sam; his mouth is actually hanging open.

Rachel steps towards Quinn and sings:

_She was always the one, I'll repeat it again, the one, _

_no such thing as too young_

_Red lights flash in a car we're kissing in_

_Call me crazy I've always tried to remind her that the future's just a few heartbeats away_

_From disaster_

_I'm afraid that I've thrown it all away_

The girls seem to have forgotten the rest of us are here as they sing together.

No, at the top of our lungs there's no, no such thing as to young

_Second chances won't leave you alone_

Rachel sings:

No, at the top of our lungs there's no, no such thing as too young

_Second chances won't leave you alone._

Together:

No, we'll repeat it again there's no, no such thing as too young

_Second chances won't leave you alone, cause there's faith in love_

Quinn sings:

If you kiss me good night I'll know everything is alright

Rachel joins in again:

Second chances won't leave us alone

_Won't leave us alone_

_Cause there's faith in love_

The room falls silent when the girls finish their song. Then Brittany asks, "So are you guys, like, together now?"

Rachel grabs Quinn's hand and says, "Yes, we are. No matter who may have a problem at it." She looks directly at me when she says this; she doesn't know how much easier she's making this for Sam and me.

"That was… great, ladies. Well done." Mr. Schue is probably the most shocked of all. "So, who wants to go next?" He's trying to stop the conversation before things get too out of hand.

"We will, Mr. Schue!" Sam volunteers us. Poor Mr. Schue.

We go to the front of the room and Sam gets his guitar out of its case.

I look at Rachel and Quinn. "All I have to say is thank you for going first." They look at me confusedly, but by then it's time to start the song.

Seem to stop my breath, my head on your chest waiting to cave in

_From the bottom of my_

_Hear your voice again,_

_Could we dim the sun and wonder where we've been_

_Maybe you and me so kiss me like you did_

_My heart stopped beating _

_Such a softer sin_

_I'm melting, I'm melting_

Sam joins me for the chorus.

In your eyes, I lost my place, could stay awhile

_And I'm melting in your eyes, like my first time_

_That I caught fire_

_Just stay with me lay with me now_

Our voices meld together perfectly. I can tell by looking at him that Sam means every word of it as he sings his verse.

Never caught my breath, every second I'm without you I'm a mess

_Ever know each other_

_Trust these words are stones_

_Why cuts aren't healing_

_Learning how to love_

_I'm melting_

We move closer together as we sing the chorus, and if the guitar weren't in my way I would hold him and not care who's watching. In this moment, no one matters but the two of us.

In your eyes I lost my place, could stay awhile

_And I'm melting_

_In your eyes, like my first time_

_That I caught fire_

_Just stay with me lay with me; stay with me lay with me now_

I run across the room, away from Sam and take the next line alone.

You can stay and watch me fall, and of course I'll ask for help

Then Sam sings:

We can take our heads off, stay in bed and just make love that's all

_Just stay with me now_

_I'm melting_

We come together again, both physically and with our singing.

I'm melting

_In your eyes, I lost my place, could stay awhile_

_And I'm melting _

_In your eyes, like my first time_

_That I caught fire_

_Just stay with me lay with me_

_In your eyes, I lost my place, could stay awhile_

_And I'm melting _

_In your eyes, like my first time_

_That I caught fire_

_Just stay with me lay with me; stay with me lay with me_

_In your eyes_

I sing,

Let's sleep til the sun burns out

While Sam sings,

I'm melting in your eyes

_Let's sleep til the sun burns out_

We sing the last line together.

I'm melting in your eyes

Our song ends, and we're standing so close together that I can feel Sam's breath on my face. I turn to look at the glee club and see everyone's shocked faces. It's completely silent until Rachel starts clapping. Quinn joins her after a moment, and soon the whole glee club is clapping and cheering for us. Rachel and Quinn get up and wrap us into a group hug, and surprisingly it's not awkward at all. We congratulate each other on our relationships until Mr. Schue clears his throat.

"Does anyone else have any… relationships they want to announce?" When no one answers he says, "Let's call it a day. The rest of you can perform next time we meet." It's clear he's still in shock so no one tries to object with his decision.

* * *

><p>Faberry duet: "Kissing in Cars" by Pierce the Veil<p>

Sinn duet: "I Caught Fire" by The Used


	10. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Sam's POV

Our performance yesterday was epic. Even if the girls did come out before us, we were still awesome. I saw the way Finn watched me while we sang, and I know he meant every word.

"Hey fish face!" I hear, but I can't see anything through the ice cold Slushie running down my face. I open my mouth in surprise and taste cherry. I hear laughter, and now I can tell who it was: Karofsky and Azimio.

"Hey, I thought we'd been over this enough, but I guess you idiots still think it's cool to be douche bags!" Finn. He's trying to help me but it's kind of late considering my underwear is probably staining red right at this moment.

"_You're_ telling _us _about being cool?" Azimio laughs. He walks back to us and pours the last few drops of slushie onto my head.

"Hey! Don't do that to my boyfriend!" The words are out of Finn's mouth before he thinks it through. When he realizes what he just said, his mouth falls open and he looks back and forth between me and the other boys. "I mean… friend. Don't do that to my friend, who is a boy."

"We heard you the first time, freak." People stop to stare at the commotion. They've started whispering. One boy towards the back of the crowd actually laughed.

I see Finn turning red; he's about to overreact and do something he'll regret. I grab his wrist and pull him towards the door. "We can't just let them do this!" he screams at me, "We have to do something!"

"Not now, Finn. They're not worth it." I drag him out of the school building and to my car in the parking lot. "Get in." I gesture to the passenger side. He does as I ask, and I get in the driver's side.

After a few minutes Finn breaks the silence. "I'm sorry."

"For what? They would have found out eventually anyway. It's probably better to get it over with."

He stares at me in disbelief. "You're not mad at me?"

"Of course not." I take his hand in mine and play with his fingers. "I don't blame you for any of it; I blame them. They're the ones who slushied me, they caused you to react the way you did, and by extension they ruined the seats of my car." We look down at my seat. It's covered in red slushie, and for a moment it reminds me of that girl in sixth grade who got her first period in the middle of math class. I laugh, and Finn seems relieved that I'm not angry. We sit in silence for a while, but it's a comfortable silence.

"Sam?"

"Yeah, Finn?"

"I don't want to hide anymore. From the bullies, I mean. I know they've just started on us, and they'll get so much worse, but I don't want to be a coward. That's what they want, and I won't give them that."

I sigh. I didn't expect him to be ready this soon, and I'm still not sure he is, but he has a point. Giving in to the bullies would only make things worse. "You're right, Finn. We can't hide who we are, or our relationship now that those two know. Hell, by now the whole school probably knows. We have to face them, and we have to have each others backs."

"We have to be strong for each other." He squeezes my hand. "I would kiss you, but you're still covered in slushie."

"Come on, we can still make it to second period. I'll shower in the locker room and wear my gym clothes."

"Okay." He gets out and opens my door for me. I smile and take his hand as we walk back into the school.

The halls are empty, so we don't have to worry just yet. Finn and I walk to the locker room. "I'll see you later," he tells me as I open the door to go in.

"Good luck."

He leaves me alone, and I go into the last shower stall. I strip off my ruined clothes and start the water. It's freezing, and I silently curse myself for not letting it warm up before I took my clothes off. I shower quickly and put on my gym clothes. I leave my other clothes in my locker to take home later. By the time I leave the locker room second period is halfway over. I go to class anyway, since there's really nothing else I can do. I see Quinn sitting by herself in the back, so I decide to join her.

"Hey."

"Your hair's wet and you smell like fruit. You just got slushied, didn't you?"

"Yeah. And then Karofsky and Azimio found out about Finn and me, so there's more where that came from."

"I'm so sorry you had to go through that." It's clear from Quinn's expression that she really means it. "If it makes you feel any better, it's only a matter of time before Rachel and I have to deal with it too."

"Thanks, but that really doesn't help. None of us should have to be afraid of what people think, or what they'll do to us. But it does help knowing that there's someone here struggling with the same things as Finn and me."

"I'll tell you what, I'll talk to Rachel, and if either of us see you or Finn being harassed by someone, we'll help you out."  
>"And Finn and I will do the same for you."<p>

She smiles and holds out her hand, which I shake. The bell rings and we have a fifteen-minute break before third period. I stay with Quinn, and we go to find Finn and Rachel.

"Hey." I turn around and see them standing behind us, both smiling. "Rachel and I came up with the best plan! Her and Quinn are going to help us out with the bullies, and we're going to help them when they come out to the school!" Quinn and I smile at each other, and Quinn wraps her arms around Rachel.

"You're so smart."

"Hey, it's a gay pride parade!" Karofsky is a few feet behind us.

"Not him again," Finn groans beside me. "And I'm not even gay!"

Karofsky and some of his jock friends- my old friends- form a circle around us. They're all holding slushie cups.

"Bisexual, gay, I really don't care."

"Me either. They're still fruits. All they need is a rainbow."

Something tells me they have every color of slushie with them, just for the purpose of making us rainbow colored. We never discussed what we would do if we were _all_ trapped by the bullies, so I close my eyes and prepare for the worst.

"What do you think you're doing?" I open my eyes and spin around to see who our savior is. Santana and Brittany are standing just outside the circle, their pinkies linked.

"We were just -"

"I don't care. Either drink those slushies, or throw them away, or else Britts and I will pour them down your underwear."

"It's not as fun as it looks."

Santana gives Karofsky the scariest death glare I've ever seen from her, and that's saying something.

"Okay, okay, just don't tell Figgins about this!" He runs away like a scared little boy, and his posse follows.

Santana sees our stunned faces and shrugs. "What can I say, I'm kind of a bitch."


	11. Chapter 10

Okay, this chapter (the last one) is like a week late, but it's summer break, which means my mom and I are both home all day, and there's some things you just don't write with your mother around. Also, just a warning, there's sex in this chapter, and I have no experience at all with guys, so if it sounds kind of weird, that's why.

* * *

><p>Chapter 10<p>

Finn's POV

It's been almost a whole week since Sam and I came out, and I'm still alive! In fact, people at school got over it pretty quickly. A few people said they weren't even surprised.

At first everyone would stop and whisper when Sam and I walked by, hand in hand. Then some of the jocks started calling us names, but honestly it wasn't any worse than the insults they threw at us just for being in the glee club.

Most people were too distracted by Quinn and Rachel to even notice Sam and me. I guess their relationship _is_ more surprising, considering they used to hate each other, or at least think they hated each other.

Sam has handled being out at school really well. He's been amazing; I wouldn't have had the courage to come out without him. He stays a lot calmer than I do, too. Where I would have lost my temper and started throwing punches at the bullies, Sam just ignores them, or even smiles at them just to make them angry.

I told Kurt about everything that happened, and he was so proud of us. He gave me lots of tips for getting slushies out of my hair and clothes. He also said Sam is right, it's easier to stay calm and not start things with Karofsky and his friends.

Sam and I have decided not to tell our parents about us yet, because we don't know how Sam's parents will react and my mom and Kurt's dad will probably want to have an open door rule, and that would ruin everything. Speaking of Sam and doors, I hear a knock and without waiting for a reply Sam walks into my room.

"What's up?" he asks when he sees me lying on my bed, staring at the ceiling.

"Nothing, I'm just thinking." I scoot over so he can join me.

"About what?" He places his hand on my stomach and I take it in one of my own.

"Us. Everything we've been through this week. Everything happened so fast, Sam."

"Are you okay? If it's too much for you, we can- "

"What? No, of course not! I was going to add that it was all worth it." I feel Sam relax at my words, and he squeezes my hand.

"Yes, it was." He rolls onto his side so that he's facing me, and I do the same. I scoot closer to him; I feel his arms wrap around my waist. I lean in to kiss him. He kisses back, our lips moving together with so much passion that I almost get hard right away. Instead, I open my lips, allowing his eager tongue to explore my mouth. I could do this forever, but Sam seems to have other plans. He gently pushes me onto my back and climbs on top of me, straddling me. Without breaking the kiss, he lifts my shirt up as much as he can in this position. I break the kiss and sit up a little to help him out. He takes off both of our shirts and throws them carelessly to the floor. He settles back on top of me and runs his hands up and down my sides as my hands rub his back. His bare chest feels so good on mine. He lifts up a little and his hands trail over my chest as his lips move to my neck. I'm going to have a hickey but right now I don't really care. He sucks on my pulse point until I moan softly. He stops and looks up at me.

"You have to be quiet," Sam whispers. I nod my head, and he smirks a little as he lowers his head again. He peppers my chest with kisses, spending extra time on each nipple. With his body lifted a bit so he's not touching my growing erection, his lips travel across my stomach, and soon he reaches the top of my tented jeans. He stops and looks up at me again.

"Are you okay with this?" he asks me.

I nod my head; I'm not sure I can handle speaking.

He gets off of me and removes his own jeans and boxers before doing the same to mine. He throws all of the clothes onto the floor where our shirts are lying.

I remember feeling nervous and insecure about my body when I had sex with Santana, but with Sam I'm not scared at all. I know for a fact his body is in better shape than mine - it's close to perfect - but you wouldn't know it from the way he's staring at me with lust in his eyes. It's kind of fascinating to watch him get an erection, and it makes me even harder knowing he's aroused because of me.

"Are you just going to stand there, or-"

He silences my question with another kiss as he climbs back on top of me, his cock rubbing against mine. I moan into his mouth, and his hand moves to cup my face for a moment.

"Remember, we have to stay quiet so your mom doesn't hear us," Sam reminds me.

"Yeah," I breathe.

Sam moves down my body until he's settled in between my legs. He strokes my thighs, and before I know it I can feel his lips kiss the tip of my cock. I grab the nearest pillow and bite into it to silence myself. Sam laughs at my reaction and says something about it being cute, but I can't focus on his words because he now has my erection in his right hand, stroking it slowly and gently.

"Sam… you know I can't last long…" I manage to get out.

"So?" He continues to tease me, caressing my length and smirking up at me.

"Faster…"

He gives in to my requests, gradually picking up speed until he's pumping me at a faster rhythm. I have to bite the pillow again; he's driving me crazy. My eyes close as I try to think of the mailman, but they snap back open when I feel Sam's warm breath on my cock. Before I know it he's taking it into his mouth. It's warm and wet and his tongue- oh god, his tongue- is so soft as it traces the vein on the underside of my cock. He licks the head, and then takes my whole length in his mouth, as far as it will go. I try my best not to moan, but a small gasp still manages to escape my lips. I've never been so grateful for the size of Sam's mouth. He moves up and down, sucking gently. I reach down and run my fingers through his soft blonde hair. He moves faster, and I push his head down. I can feel the pressure building; I'm not going to last much longer. Sam sucks harder, and I come harder than I've ever come before. Sam swallows as much of it as he can, then comes up to lie next to me.

"Oh my God, Sam, that was just, wow."

"Thanks," he laughs.

I look down and see his erection, and without thinking I grab it and start to stroke him. He gasps, and I hold the pillow out for him. He blushes, but takes it. I reposition myself between his legs and stroke him faster, rubbing the head with my thumb. I want to do for him what he just did for me, but I'm not sure how. Do I just bob my head and suck? I decide to try it out, and take a few inches of his length into my mouth. He groans, so I guess I didn't mess that up, at least. I take in more of his cock, sucking gently. It actually tastes kind of good; it's not like anything I've ever tasted before. I bob my head like Sam did to me, and he seems to like it, so I must be doing it right. I run my tongue along his cock as I suck, using my hand to stroke what doesn't fit in my mouth. I pull my head up a bit to suck hard on the head of his cock while stroking the rest of it. He moans into the pillow and pushes my head down. I take as much of him as I can into my mouth and move as fast as I can. I feel his cock pulsing; he's getting close. He thrusts his hips into me and I give one final, hard suck as he comes into my mouth. I feel it slide down my throat and I swallow most of it, but a few drops drip down my chin. I wipe it off, and then move up the bed next to Sam.

"Did I do it right?" I ask.

He nods. "Perfect." I pull him closer to me and hold him. His head comes to rest on my chest, directly over my heart. He wraps his arms around me and we lie there, just enjoying being together.

"Finn?"

"Yeah?"

He seems to struggle with what he wants to say, but finally he looks me in the eyes and speaks. "I think I'm falling in love with you."

The air is knocked out of my lungs at his words. I'm not sure I'm ready to say the same thing to him, but I can definitely see myself getting there soon, so I pull him as close as I possibly can and say, "It's too soon for me to know for sure, but I think I might fall for you, too."

He lifts his head and presses a chaste kiss to my lips. "I should go before your mom suspects anything."

"Yeah, I guess." I don't want him to leave yet, but I know he's right. We dress in silence and Sam walks towards the door. "Wait." I grab his wrist, and he turns to look at me in confusion. I pull him closer and give him a goodbye kiss. "Goodnight, Sam," I whisper.

"Goodnight, Finn." With that, he walks to the door and leaves.


End file.
